Death Adder: The Nest of Vipers
by sarufanthesovereign
Summary: Katerina Boykova a former child soldier is recruited into the ranks of the JLA to become the leader of a new team, the Viper Squad. Rated T for slight cussing may change to M Inthe future


_DISCLAIMER: I dont own Young Justice or any characters owned by DC. Only the OC(s)_

Prologue

It was just a typical night in the city of Gotham. Most of the people lay asleep in the comfort of their homes aside from the occasional night owls frequenting at their bars or a lone security guard trying his best not to doze off and of course a group of armed robbers breaking into a bank for their latest heist. So all in all just a typical night at Gotham.

The robbers were placed at all the entrances while another had was busy hacking the bank's security system. The hacker disabled the lights, cameras and the alarms and signaled the rest of the team. The robbers immediately snuck in and in the cover of darkness, managed to subdue all the security guards including the one inside the security room.

With all opposition taken out, the robbers wordlessly began setting up equipment to break into the safe. It was obvious that the robbers were professionals given how easily they dispatched the guards and how they were able to work without further instructions.

Within minutes, the robbers had opened the safe and started filling their bags with money. They worked with military presicion yet were unable to see a shadowy figure enter the bank. It stealthily approached one of the robbers who was farther away from the main group. As he got closer he opened his palms and small sparks could be seen coming from the gloves.

The figure stopped a few feet away from the robber grabbing the robber's face from both sides. Electricity flowed through the gloves and the robber started to shake. This in turn made him drop his gun which fell onto the ground. The figure released te robber who stood spasming for a few seconds before crumpling to the ground unconscious. The remaining robbers upon hearing the commotion immediately stopped what they were doing and walked towards the source.

The figure pressed a button on his bracer before aiming at a pillar. He then pressed another button which released a wire that got impaled on the pillar. The figure hoisted himself off the ground and onto the pillar just as the robbers found their unconscious friend. "Shit is the Bat!" one of the robbers exclaimed causing the figure hiding above to role his eyes. The once organised group got a little chaotic as they assumed the famous caped crusader arrived earlier than they expected.

One of the robbers who looked like the leader called to three of him men. "You three, cover us while we go load the truck." The three henchmen in question were reluctant but still opted to go for the lights as they didn't have a choice in the matter. A roar of an engine echoed through through the building at that moment which meant that their getaway had arrived. The four man group immediately began to drag their loot towards the exit.

Meanwhile their adversary was tapping his finger waiting for his targets to lower their guard. The moment the two groups left each other's sight, he leapt towards the 3 men. He simultaneously threw two needle that hit 2 of the robbers in the neck. The pair of robbers fell unconscious but the last remaining robber saw their attacker and was about to fire. The figure fired a small device onto the gun causing it to explode before it could be fired. The robber although taken aback, quickly took out a knife before thrusting it towards. The figure dodged to the side before attempting to counterattack but the robber kicked him in the foot before backing away. The figure took a boxing stance and both of them had a staredown.

"You are not the Bat!" The robber exclaimed. The lights came on at that moment and the remaining robbers had returned and now had their guns pointed at attacker. "Huh. You are not even a man." The robber added once he was able to clearly see the figure in the light.

The figure in question was a girl wearing a black skintight suit with a hood covering the head. Her face was covered by a mask and a pair of goggles. She had a pair of bracers on her arms and a belt which had a baton attached to it.

"Need any help buddy?" The leader asked tge the robber with the knife. "No. I can take this girl on myself. She is no where near as skilled as the Bat. Just keep loading the truck." The knife weilding robber answered with a smirk.

He then made a horizontal slash towards the girl's head which she avoided by crouching. The robber followed the attack with the sweeping kick only for the girl to catch his leg and before kicking his other leg. The robber fell on tge the ground and the girl moved in to finish her opponent. Before she could get to him though, the robber threw the knife at her. She managed to dodge it but the robber threw himself at her tackling them to the ground. He didn't waste any time to start punching her. The girl could only try to defend against the onslaught of attacks. Eventually the robber started to feel tired and his attacks slowed down. Taking advantage of this, the girl rabbit punched him in the throat while simultaneously taking one of his punches. The robber got off her and tried to catch his breath but it was too late. The girl grabbed him by his head and shocked him.

The remaining robbers upon seeing their comrade get taken down, cocked their guns at the girl. It was then that they heard glass breaking from above. A man dressed in black had crashed through the sky light and was now gliding towards them. The robbers frantically attempted to open fire on the new arrival. But before they could, several objects shaped like bats hit their guns causing them to malfunction. The man in black used this moment of confusion to swiflty take down the robbers.

As he examined his surroundings in the moonlight, the figure from before approached him. "I assume you had taken down the driver as well, Batman?" Batman turned around to see the girl. " Identify yourself." he said in an authoritative voice. The girl ignored Batman's order as she continued " Still, did you have to come in through the skylight? I mean you could have just used the entrance like I did. Now there is broken glass everywhere I feel bad for who ever has to clean this mess."


End file.
